The present disclosure relates in general to storage for computing systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for migrating data to a build-to-order computing system.
A user can have several reasons for replacing an existing computing system such as a personal computer (xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d). For example, the computing system may experience a hardware fault that requires replacement. Alternately, the user may desire to upgrade to a computing system with better performance characteristics.
Replacing an existing computing system presents a problem, however, with respect to data stored on the existing system. The user often wishes to maintain the data, and migrate the data to the new computing system.
Therefore, it is desirable for the user to have a backup, or copy, of the data stored on the existing computing system. For example, such a copy, or xe2x80x9cimagexe2x80x9d, can comprise data stored on the hard drive of an existing computing system. The user can then copy the image onto the new computing system. In such a way, a user moves his personal data to the new computing system.
However, several problems arise with this process. For example, a user cannot always predict the need to procure a new PC. A user cannot predict a failure, and it is possible such a failure will prohibit access to the user""s data on the existing PC. Therefore, a user must institute a diligent backup process, such that in an event of a failure, the user can revert to the xe2x80x9clast known goodxe2x80x9d data. Such diligence is time consuming and inconvenient.
Another problem is that storage of the backup may require large amounts of storage space, which can be cost prohibitive. Furthermore, storage of the backup on the user""s premises does not protect the data from problems such as theft, fire, or corruption, that can occur at the user""s premises.
Even if the customer overcomes these difficulties and maintains an image of the existing data, the copying of the image to the new computing system is labor intensive. There can be large amounts of data, requiring an inconvenient amount of time.
A related problem is the event of a software failure. It is possible that such a failure, for example an operating system (xe2x80x9cOSxe2x80x9d) failure, will prohibit access to the user""s computing system. It is further possible that replacing the OS with the last known good version will fix the failure. However, even if the user has access to an image including the last-known-good version of the OS, the failure may prevent the user from copying the image onto the computing system.
There exists conventional solutions to some of the above problems. For example, there are conventional backup utilities that can store an image of the user""s computing system on tapes, floppy disks, or other removable media. There also exists a conventional backup utility that can store an image at a remote site over the Internet.
However, none of the above conventional solutions address the inconvenience encountered by a user that desires to upgrade his computing system yet maintain his own data. Furthermore, the conventional solutions do not address the situation where a software failure prevents restoring the computing system to the last known good configuration.
In accordance with the present embodiment, a method and system for migrating data to a build-to-order computing system are disclosed that provide significant advantages over prior developed systems. The embodiment allows a user to upgrade to a new computing system, or repair an existing computing system, without losing existing data.
According to one aspect of the present embodiment, a method comprises storing an image at a remote site. The image comprises data stored on a first computing system. An order is received to provide a second computing system to a customer. Access to the image is provided to the second computing system such that the second computing system can store the image.
More specifically, one embodiment of the method includes storing the image on a medium integrated into the second computing system.
Another embodiment of the method comprises installing a partition on the second computing system. The partition is operable to: boot the second computing system, have the second computing system establish a connection to the remote site, and have the second computing system download the image.
According to another aspect of one embodiment, a system comprises a remote site for storing an image. The image comprises data stored on a computing system. An order engine comprises executable instructions running on a computing platform. The order engine is operable to receive an order to provide a second computing system to a customer. A storage engine interfaces with the order engine. The storage engine comprises executable instructions running on a computing platform. The storage engine is operable to provide access to the image by the second computing system such that the second computing system can store the image.
It is a technical advantage that off-site storage of an image comprising data stored on the computing system is allowed. This protects the user""s data in the event of hardware failure, fire, theft, or other corruption. The off-site storage also allows for a sharing of storage resources between many users, leading to a lower cost to the user.
Another technical advantage is that storage of an image of the user""s computing system can be performed periodically. This makes it easier to return to a xe2x80x9clast known goodxe2x80x9d software state if necessary.
It is another technical advantage that a boot-to-web partition can be installed on the user""s computing system. In the event the computing system experiences a failure, the computing system can boot-to-web and recover an image of the data stored on the computing system before the failure occurred. This allows a return to the xe2x80x9clast known goodxe2x80x9d software state of the computing system.
It is a further technical advantage time is saved associated with upgrading to a new computing system. The embodiment allows a user to upgrade, change, or even duplicate an existing system, without having to take the time to load the new computing system with data from the existing computing system.
Another advantage is that an improved a xe2x80x9cbuild-to-orderxe2x80x9d computer manufacturing process is possible. A manufacturer can take an order from a customer for a new computing system, and load the new computing system with an image of data particular to that customer.